Tug-of-War Clowns
The Tug-of-War Clowns is an animatronic sold by Spirit Halloween for the 2019 Halloween season. It resembles two clowns, one dressed in blue and white with green hair, and the other in red and black with black hair and a red and black hat, "fighting" over a very young girl. When activated, each clown rocks back and forth in sync with the other while the young girl's screams can be heard. As this occurs, the clowns have amusing conversations while their mouths move respectively and their eyes glow yellow. Spirit Halloween's Description "We’ve told you once, and we’ll tell you again: Clowns aren’t always friendly. These two buddies always stuck together when they were at the circus. Everyone could tell they were a little bit off, but it wasn’t until they were caught playing tug of war with innocent children that the circus fired them on the spot. They were the best of friends, but they always seemed to fight over who gets the child at the end of the night. Though they no longer travel with the circus, they still lurk in the shadows, waiting for a child to stray away from their parents. Keep your kids close, or they could be caught in the middle!" "The Tug-of-War animatronic features two clowns tilting back and forth in a tugging motion while they fight over the screaming victim in the middle. Each clown’s mouth moves as they speak and frightfully banter back and forth." * Includes: ** Animatronic ** Instruction manual ** A/C Adapter ** Volume control * Product Sayings: ** “You must not be pulling hard enough. I don’t hear her screaming anymore. (Child screams.) “Ah, there we go. Screaming makes our work so much more enjoyable. Haha yeah, scream along, everybody! Hahaha! (Child screams.)” ** “Hands off, Stevie, I found her first. No way, Chatters. I caught her fair and square. (Child screams.) You heard her Stevie, hand her over. Not a chance. I can play tug-of-war all night. (Child screams).” ** “(Child screams.) I’m taking my share if I have to tear her in half. (Child screams.) I’m okay with that. 50% for you, 50% for me. (Child screams.) Hmm, I don’t trust your math. (Child screams.)” ** “Hey, kids. We’re the clowns your parents warned you about! (Child screams.) No use screaming, kid. You became a Halloween trick for us to treat on. (Child screams.) Ah, yes. A nice game of Halloween tug-of-war.” ** “Hahaha. (Child screams.) Hahaha. (Child screams.) Hahaha.” ** Such Halloween spirit in this one. So true! Just don’t pull so hard this time. You broke the last one. Don’t worry, there’s more where I found this one. (Child screams.)” * Animated * Infrared sensor activated * Step pad compatible (included) * Battery pack compatible (sold separately) * Adapter Type: A/C (included) * Cord Length: 5 feet * Dimensions: 73” H x 76” W x 21” D * Weight: 35 pounds * Material: Metal, fabric, electronic parts * Care: Spot clean * Imported * Note: Recommended for display in covered areas Trivia *In the official Spirit Halloween video for the animatronic, the phrases of each clown appear to have been switched compared to previous videos. As well as this, the clowns' shoes have also been swapped. *There was originally three variants of the animatronic, but only two was made into production, that being the red variant and the green variant. *The animatronic was originally glimpsed at the Halloween & Party Expo (Haunt-Con 2019). Gallery 07552243-c.jpg|Side view 07552243-d.jpg|Side view 07552243-e.jpg|Back view 07552243-a (2).jpg|Website picture oE3F9PfcJSWF.gif|Pre-order GIF 6iPJFAkN77Ic.jpg|Dimensions and features Mr124651.jpg|Wholesale image MR124653.jpg|Green variant mr1246511.jpg|Unreleased white variant Videos Official Listing *https://www.spirithalloween.com/product/177044.uts Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Animatronics Category:6-Foot Animatronics Category:Clowns Category:Seasonal Visions Category:Online-Only Category:In Stock